Gladion's Umbreon (Forever)
| numeps1= an unknown amount of| numeps2= | evolution=1| firstevoep= TBA| prevonum=133| secondevoep= | current=With Gladion| java3=||java1 =Rikako Aikawa |firstevoname =Prior to A Glaring Rivalry! |firststagename = Eevee |evo1num = 197|secondstagename = Umbreon|enva2 =Lori Phillips |java2 =Rikako Aikawa |enva1 = Suzy Myers}} Gladion's Umbreon is Gladion's dark-type Pokemon in Alola Region. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc Prior to the start of the Sun & Moon series, Umbreon was an Eeveethat Gladion found injured near his house. Gladion ran the injured Pokémon back to his house and asked Hobbes for help, who rushed it to a Pokémon Center. It later appeared in one of Lillie's flashbacks where it was helping the family out in Lusamine's garden. Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Aether Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Ultra Beasts Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Necrozma Arc In SM090, Umbreon joined the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its true form. Power Rangers Forever: Poni Island Arc Umbreon appeared again in Showdown on Poni Island!, where it was battling its teammates on Poni Island. The battle was interrupted when Lillie arrived. Umbreon later watched Gladion's battle with Ash alongside Silvally. In SM127, Gladion went searching for his father's Zoroark on Melemele Island, with Umbreon joining him. During the search, it battled a Mandibuzz that attacked them, easily defeating it. At night, when Umbreon came across what appeared to be a Lurantis, Gladion ordered Umbreon to attack the Bloom Sickle Pokémon, causing it to revert into Zoroark. Gladion urged it to come with him and help him find his father together, which it agreed to. Power Rangers Forever: Alola League Arc In The Battlefield of Truth and Love!, Gladion used Umbreon during his battle against Lillie during the first round of the Manalo Conference, where it went up against Snowy. Despite Snowy's Snow Cloak initially hindering Umbreon's aim and Aurora Veil weakening its attacks, it was able to withstand a Subzero Slammer and subsequently defeat Snowy with a super effective Iron Tail. Specials TBA Personality Whenever it is not battling, Umbreon is always resting, as seen in A Masked Warning!, where it was lying down on the grass, relaxing whilst watching Nebby sleep. It has a strong bond with its Trainer, helped by the way he found it injured and helped it back to full health. Umbreon is shown to be close friends with Lusamine's Absol. In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Gladion revealed that it used to be Umbreon's sparring partner. When Absol was under the control of Nihilego, it battled Absol. Once Nihilego was defeat and its control over Absol disappeared, Umbreon affectionately rubbed cheeks with Absol. Umbreon cares about its teammates, as seen in Rising from the Ruins!, where it helped comfort Silvally, and A Masked Warning!, where it prepared to help Silvally against Ash's Lycanroc in its rampaging state. Umbreon is also shown to be kind, as seen in Showdown on Poni Island!, when it returned Lillie's hat to her after a gust of wind blew it off her head. Despite its caring personality, it is also very eager to fight, as shown in Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams!, where, despite sending a Mandibuzz that it battled flying away, it still wanted to keep fighting, forcing Gladion to command it to forget about it. In the same episode, it was also very observant of its surroundings and was able to tell if a Pokémon was real or an illusion that a Zoroark had transformed into. In battle, Umbreon is shown to be a strong Pokémon, as seen in The Battlefield of Truth and Love!, where it was able to withstand a Subzero Slammer. Moves Used Gallery Gladion Eevee.png|As an Eevee Greta Umbreon Adventures.png|Umbreon in the Manga Gladion Umbreon Shadow Ball.png|Using Shadow Ball Gladion_Umbreon_Iron_Tail.png|Using Iron Tail Gladion_and_Umbreon.png|Gladion and Umbreon Trivia *Umbreon is the first of its species to use a Dark-type move in the anime. *Umbreon is the first Pokémon in the anime to be kept in a Heal Ball. *Umbreon is Gladion's only Pokémon that never battled Ash. *Umbreon is Gladion's only Pokémon that is not seen using a Z-Move. Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters